breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Switch
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 2.57m / 4.71m |synopsis = Jimmy and Kim's relationship takes a new turn. Mike decides it's for the best to sever his affiliation with an unrestrained associate. }} "Switch" is the first episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the eleventh episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In the present day, "Gene" heads to the mall dumpster to take out the trash. The door closes behind him, locking him in the room with the dumpster. An emergency exit is available to Gene, but a note indicates the police would be contacted immediately it's opened. Instead of using that option, he waits 2 ½ hours until a member of the night cleaning crew opens the door for him. While waiting for help, Gene carves a little message into the wall with a loose screw that reads "SG was here." Act I In 2002, as Jimmy is deliberating with himself in the courthouse parking lot. Inside, Kim and Howard are waiting to introduce him to his potential employers from Davis & Main. After a moment, Jimmy strides into the courthouse and confidently greets senior partner Clifford Main and two associates. Before the conversation can continue, he pulls Kim aside and asks if things would change between them if he takes the job. A surprised Kim responds they absolutely nothing to do with the other, which Jimmy accepts. He returns to the group and tells them that he must remove himself from consideration by Davis & Main. He smiles and walks away, leaving everyone stunned. Back in his Suzuki Esteem, Jimmy pulls up to Mike’s toll booth and asks him why he didn’t keep the $1.6 million they had stolen from the Kettlemans. Mike coolly replies that he was hired to do a job and he did it. Jimmy considers this, then responds with conviction: “I know what stopped me, and you know what? It’s never stopping me again.” With that vow, Jimmy drives away triumphantly. Glowing with his new lease on life, Jimmy arrives at the nail salon and greets Mrs. Nguyen and her employees. He heads straight to the cucumber water dispenser reserved for “customers only.” After a familiar chiding from Mrs. Nguyen when he grabs a cup, Jimmy defiantly drinks straight from the spigot like a thirsty dog. He strides to his back room office and tears the “James M. McGill Esq.” sign off his door. Later, Mike waits in the parking garage for his next assignment, when a outrageously painted Hummer H2 drives up. Pryce is in the driver’s seat, ready to take Mike to a meet with Nacho. Mike admonishes Pryce and offers to drive his car instead, but Pryce refuses. Since Nacho has been coming alone, Pryce feels confident handling the job solo and that he no longer Mike’s services. His warnings falling on deaf ears, Mike walks away. At the abandoned power plant, Nacho hands Pryce an envelope and admires the Hummer. Flattered, Pryce invites Nacho to check out the interior while he counts the cash nearby. Once inside, Nacho secretly peeks at the vehicle registration in the glove compartment, noting Pryce’s real name (Daniel Wormald) and home address. Act II Jimmy relaxes in a posh hotel pool. His cell phone rings, but he informs the caller that he no longer practices the law. A peeved Kim appears and demands to know why he walked away from the best job opportunity of his life. Jimmy explains that he’s simply decided to be himself. Not amused by Jimmy’s scam, Kim tells him to meet her at the hotel bar. Inside, Jimmy tries to order shots of the extremely expensive Zafiro Añejo tequila, but Kim intervenes in favor of some more reasonably-priced drinks. She grills Jimmy about his decision to leave the law, and urges him to give Davis & Main a chance. Jimmy explains that he’s been trying to live his life by Chuck’s rules and it hasn’t gotten him anywhere, so going forward he’s going to trust his own instincts. To illustrate his point, he heads over to the bar, where “wealth manager” named Ken is obnoxiously bragging into his Bluetooth. Jimmy asks Ken to settle a debate with his “sister” (played by Kim) about a recent substantial inheritance. Ken offers to consult the supposed siblings, “Viktor” and “Giselle." Warming to the charade, Kim asks Ken if he’s ever tried Zafiro Añejo. Ken orders a round of shots. The “siblings” sign a contract allowing Ken to invest the fictitious inheritance. Jimmy tries to pay the bill, but Ken - playing right into Jimmy’s hands - insists that he cover the drinks. Jimmy and Kim thank him and slip out, leaving Ken to discover the astonishing tab. Outside, Jimmy and Kim giggle over their conquest. Jimmy balls up the contract and throws it the trash. The pair pauses by the pool, reflecting on the fun and excitement of the scam. Adrenaline racing, Kim kisses Jimmy. Act III The next morning, Jimmy wakes up in Kim’s apartment. As she gets dressed for work, Jimmy remarks that it would be great if they could have such fun every night. Kim agrees that it would, but maintains that it’s not a viable option. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, Jimmy follows Kim out. Meanwhile, two cops pull up to Daniel's house. Struggling to stay composed, Daniel invites them inside. The house has been ransacked and burglarized. Daniel explains that whoever broke in stole his expensive collection of baseball cards. Noting his ostentatious vehicle, the cops inquire about his line of work. Frustrated, Daniel tries to redirect the conversation back to the baseball cards. While he scurries into another room to print a manifest of his collection, the suspicious cops discover a loose baseboard behind the couch. One of the cops kneels down to move the wood aside, revealing a hidey-hole. He shines his flashlight in to investigate… but it’s empty. Act IV Floating again in the hotel pool, Jimmy spots an easy mark too tempting to pass up. He leaves a voicemail for Kim, beckoning her to take another spin as his partner-in-crime. Left alone, Jimmy seems to lose some of his buoyancy. After a pensive beat, he makes another call, to Davis & Main. Days later, Jimmy enters the Davis & Main lobby dressed for work. Cliff greets Jimmy enthusiastically and introduces him to his new co-workers. Jimmy’s new assistant, Omar, details the firm's many perks. He inquires about whether there’s any wall art or office supplies he could order to make Jimmy feel more at home. Jimmy considers, then tentatively puts in a request for a cocobolo desk - the kind he told Kim that he would put in his office one day. Once alone, Jimmy notices a switch on the wall with a label reading, “Do NOT turn OFF!” Jimmy peels back the tape and flips the switch to the “off” position. He braces himself, but nothing happens. He flips it back to its original position and reapplies the tape. Jimmy walks away, not yet ready to live by anyone’s rules but his own. Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-201-jimmy-odenkirk-small-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-201-jimmy-odenkirk-small-7-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-201-mike-banks-small-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-201-jimmy-odenkirk-small-8-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-201-jimmy-odenkirk-small-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-201-jimmy-odenkirk-small-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-201-nacho-mando-small-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-201-jimmy-odenkirk-small-6-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-201-jimmy-odenkirk-small-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-201-jimmy-odenkirk-small-2-935.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the earliest chronological appearance of Ken and Officer Saxton, who first appeared in Breaking Bad. *One of the cops who responds to Daniel Wormald's burglary call also appeared at Walt and Skyler's house in "I.F.T.". *The brand of tequila that Jimmy and Kim trick Ken into purchasing for them is the same brand that Gustavo Fring uses to poison Don Eladio and his crew in "Salud". *Daniel's new car is a Hummer H2. *At Davis and Main, Jimmy observed and remarked about a painting hanging in his office depicting a slipping man possible referring to "Slippin' Jimmy". Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill (credit only) |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Ed Begley Jr. as Clifford Main * Mark Proksch as Daniel Wormald * Kyle Bornheimer as Ken * Stoney Westmoreland as Officer Saxton * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill * Omar Maskati as Omar * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen * Alex Désert as Officer Baker |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Dave Racki as Waiter * Luis Bordonada as Brian Archuleta * Ruben Rivera Laguna as Poolside Waiter * Krista Kendall as Krista * Raquel Pino as Raquel * Ruben Muller as Mall Janitor * Brianna Danfelser as Cute Girl * Curtis Plagge as Rich Guy * Victoria Pham-Gilchrist as Salon Employee #1 * Kim-Lan T. Pham as Salon Employee #2 * Le Hai Dang as Salon Employee #3 * Bau Thi Duong as Salon Employee #4 * Devon Spurgeon as Bartender * Patrick V. Murphy as Dylan Torres * Joe Esquibel as Joe * Adolphe Pierre-Louis as Alex * Carolyn Wright as Carolyn |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Rodger Larance as Pedestrian * Edward Gelhaus as White Supremacist * Michael E. Stogner as Lawyer in Hallway Featured Music *'"Funny How Time Slips Away"' by Billy Walker *'"Smoke On the Water"' by Deep Purple *'"Buona Estate"' by Daniele Benati, Fabio Di Bari & Enrico Prandi *'"Buena Vista"' by The Shiffers *'"All That We Perceive"' by Thievery Corporation (while Jimmy first spots Ken) *'"Transatlantic"' by Quantic *'"Golddigger"' by Supreme Beings of Leisure *'"Music & Wine (The Attaboy Vocal)"' by Blue Six *'"Davis & Main"' by Dave Porter Memorable Quotes es:Switch Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)